How Dally Found Out
by texaskid
Summary: In which Dally finds out that Ponyboy Curtis is dating his kid sister Emma. Written for MissEmsy


Hey Everyone. This one shot takes place in the realm of my other story with an added character. This goes out to GreaserGirlHeart14 my good old motivator who asked me to do this. As usual only Toria is mine and the rest belong to S.E. and in Emma's case GreaserGirlHeart14. So without any further ado the story. I originally wrote this as to how Dally found out about Pony taking Emma out on a date.

* * *

><p>Normally someone sitting next to me at the soda counter wouldn't bother me but this time I looked up. When I did I saw my kid sister Emma sit down. "You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders." I said trying not to grin. Her blue eyes that we all seemed to have inherited from our father were kinda pale and her blonde hair was just a little more messy than normal. I cocked my head and she sighed.<p>

"I want to tell Dally something but I'm not sure how to."

"Will it make him angry?"

"That's a stupid question Toria."

"Will it Em?"

"Yeah most likely." Emma answered.

"Then you're probably better off not telling him."

"And when he hears it from someone else?"

"Well I don't know what to tell you maybe you should tell him." I said.

"Can't you tell him for me?" Emma asked.

"And have him yell at me? No thank you. He yelled at me enough when I told him he couldn't stop me from dating Steve."

"I want a word with you Winston." I heard Angel say. I sighed and turned toward her. "Not you her."

"What is it you wanted to tell Dally?" I asked Emma over my shoulder.

"Probably the same thing she wants me for. Pony asked me out this morning. He's taking me to the movies."

"Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked. She nodded. "You and I need to talk after I take care of her" Emma nodded again. "My dear Shepard. Why don't you and I step out for a moment?"

"I'm not gonna deal with you today. I'm dealing with that little brat."

"I know you're talking about her but she's not gonna deal with you. That's why she has me around. And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't call her a brat. Emma watch my soda, outside Shepard before I end up losing my privileges here." I demanded.

"This isn't over brat." Angela hissed.

"Victoria, be careful." Emma said. I nodded, gripped Angel's arm, and drug her outside.

"You do not want to mess with me Angel. Remember what happened last time? You went away crying. I hope you took my advice and learned to fight."

"He's mine and your sister is gonna learn that right after I take care of you." Angel answered.

"You mean Ponyboy?" I asked. She nodded. "You see that's where you're wrong. Ponyboy doesn't know you really exist. He likes Emma and he asked her out so you had better back off or I'll make you."

"Prove it." Angel snapped. And so I did. I proved exactly why Victoria Winston had always been better than Angel Shepard and why she was going to leave Emma alone. To Angel's credit she had gotten a few good punches into my ribs and swiped me across the face with her nails but we were pulled apart before it could go any farther.

"As much as I love a good cat fight I'd rather not have to explain to Tim why his little sister looks like road kill." Billy said from behind Angel. He was just a kid not much older than Angel's brother Curly but he had this normal kid look about him. No hair grease and his green eyes were warm and caring.

I turned my head to see who had pulled me back and found my old friend and neighbor Tyler Terrell behind me. "What started this?" Tyler asked.

"You'll hear about it eventually." I sighed.

"That's why I'm asking you now." Tyler said.

I turned back to Angel ignoring Tyler's demand. "You lay a hand on my sister, Angel, and not even Tim Shepard himself could stop me from kicking your rear. I really like you for the most part Angel but this time I'm gonna side with my sister and you'll just have to get over the fact that he doesn't like you."

"Fighting over a guy. I should have known." Tyler said.

"I will give you this much your fighting has improved." I said. Angel glared at me before storming away with Billy trailing after her. "Can I go?"

"Fine. Just watch your back." Tyler answered releasing his grip on my arm.

I went back inside and Emma bugged me as I finished my float. I just ignored all her questions though. Looking up at the clock I realized what time it was. "Steve will be getting off soon and you should probably be heading home."

"But Tore..." Emma started.

"No buts get home." She looked at me with these big puppy dog eyes and when I shook my head she left. I paid for my float and a candy bar then left to the DX where Steve was just clocking out.

"Did you pick up a stray cat?" He asked looking at me.

"Why would you say that?" I answered.

"Well it's either that or you got into a cat fight." We both got in his car and I flipped the visor down to look in the mirror.

"Stupid bint." I muttered. Steve glared at me and I just shrugged. "Sorry but she is."

"What happened and with who?" He asked.

"Swear you won't say a word to anyone." I begged.

"This must be huge. Fine I swear I won't say a word to anyone." He said seeing my look.

"Pony asked Emma to the movies and you know how Angel gets about him. No one is allowed to date him but her even though he barely knows she exists. She got angry when she heard and I protected Emma. That girl has claws and she knows just how to use them most of the time. I would have had her but Billy and Terrell stopped us claiming something about road kill."

"Is Emma hurt?" I knew he was just asking to make me feel better because he didn't particularly care for Emma.

"No but she will be when Dally finds out. He'll tell her she can't see him and she'll argue. Sometimes I wish he'd act like a normal brother. Then he'll just say you hurt her and I'll kill you Curtis and be done with it."

"That would make your life easier. It's like they're always putting you in the middle." Steve said glancing at me.

"Yeah but they don't mean it. Emma comes to me and I feel like I have to protect her."

"From Dally?"

"Especially from Dally. Sometimes I think if I wasn't standing between them they'd never get along. He'd probably make her cry every chance he could. Either that or he'd ignore her all the time like he didn't even have a sister."

"Makes sense I guess. Toria don't worry too much one day Dally will grow up and he just might show he cares."

"I hope you're right."

"Yeah so anyway maybe you want to go to dinner with me tonight."

"I don't know Steve."

"Come on spend sometime with your boyfriend."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Lizzie Beth what happened to your face?" Dally asked the moment he walked through the door and spotted me.

"Cat fight." I answered.

"And who pray tell did you fight with this time?"

"Angela Shepard."

"And why were you fighting with Angel?"

"I was protecting Emma."

"You can't use that excuse every time Liz."

"It's not an excuse Tex. It's the honest truth."

"Then why did Angel want to hurt Emma?"

"Well you see I can't tell you that." I said.

"And why not?" Dally asked.

"Because it's none of my business."

"So you'll protect someone even if you don't know why you're protecting them?"

"No Dallas it's not my business to tell you why I was protecting her."

"Pony asked me to the movies tonight." Emma said quickly.

"Tonight? I don't think so." Dallas argued.

"Come on Dal be reasonable. This is Ponyboy we're talking about. He ain't gonna hurt her nor is he gonna let her get hurt. You know it as well as I do. Besides I thought you didn't care." I spat.

Dally gripped my arm and pulled me close getting right in my face. "She's my kid sister of course I care. I've told you that dozens of times."

"You're too overprotective Dallas Kyle." I jerked away from him and looked at Emma.

"She's going to the movies tonight and that's final."

"Oh yeah?" Dally asked spinning me back around.

"Yeah how do you plan on stopping her?"

"She listens to me...At least more than she does to you."

"If you want to believe that."

"We'll just see." Dally said. He and I both looked at Emma and he said, "You are not going anywhere tonight."

"That's not fair Dally." Emma protested.

"You're right it ain't. Don't listen to him then Emma. If you really want to go don't let him stop you." I said.

"Emma." Dally warned.

"I..." Emma started.

"Follow your heart Em. I've got to go get ready but don't worry some how it'll work out." I said.

"Where ya going?" She asked.

"Like you I have a date tonight." I said.

"With Steve?" Dally asked.

"No, with the most wanted hood in town." I answered sarcastically.

"Liz..." Dally started.

"Yes with Steve but even if it was with the most wanted hood in town you couldn't do a thing about it." I said.

"Fine." Dally snapped.

"Good." I went and got ready then had dinner with Steve. When I came back Emma and Ponyboy had left and I found out Dally wasn't going to stop her from seeing him though it would take him sometime to get used to it.


End file.
